Trick Or Treat
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon has her own original idea of how trick and treating should happen, especially where a certain Agent Fritz Howard of the FBI is concerned. Rated M.


_Written for a prompt given to me by **marymcdonnellgodess** on Tumblr: Sharon/Fritz…..halloween…dressup….trick or treat._

_I hope you enjoy reading this fic. _

* * *

Fritz inspected the door suspiciously; a skull knocker covered with fake cobwebs was attached to the door. He grinned as he pushed the buzzer instead. He heard steps from the other side of the door and smiled to himself. His smile widened when Sharon opened the door. She was wearing a short striped dress, a dark brown leather-like corset and a big pirate hat on her head; he noticed a fake sword stuck in her belt.

"Ahoy!" She called out and captured his lips between hers for a sensual kiss.

"Trick or treat?" Fritz smiled at her when their lips parted.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Myself. Why are you dressed like this?"

"What do you mean why? It's Halloween, mate," Sharon frowned.

"Did you plan on going out? I thought we were staying in." A confused expression spread across Fritz's face.

"We are, I just thought that I could spice things up, you know," she smiled and inched closer to him, sliding his coat down his arms and throwing it on the couch behind them.

"Well, in that case, I'm dressed as an FBI agent. FBI stands for Full Body Inspection," Fritz grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, his palms slowly sliding down her back and grabbing her ass. "So, Captain Raydor," Fritz said in a silky voice, "Am I gonna get my treat tonight?"

"Sweets to the sweet," Sharon replied in his ear and took his earlobe between her front teeth, sucking on it sensually. Fritz groaned and his arms tightened around her body. He loved it when Sharon was naughty; when she was in that mood, she usually had creative ideas. Her lips left a wet trail along his jaw line and then climbed to capture his lips. Her tongue made itself at home inside his mouth and Fritz was suddenly aware of the way the material his jeans tightened against his aroused cock. Sharon seemed to have noticed it as well, because her hand slid down his body and rubbed the front of his jeans. He bucked against her hand which made Sharon smile into the kiss. "I think that since I dressed up so nicely, I should get a treat of my own," she said and her hands quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing it downwards along with his boxers. She slid his shirt upwards and her lips came around his nipple, her tongue circling it slowly. Fritz let out a throaty moan and his hand dug into her thick mane. He pushed the pirate hat off her head and it landed on the floor of Sharon's entry hall with a soft thud. His fingers rubbed her scalp and gently pushed her head closer to his body. She smiled against his chest and her lips left his nipple, her fingers replacing them. Her lips traveled downwards, kissing his toned stomach and her teeth leaving small bite marks on his warm skin. She didn't care whether or not Brenda sees them later and neither did he. Brenda and Fritz have drifted apart ever since she started working at the DA's office. She was always more married to her job than she was to him and it took a toll of their marriage. In fact, Fritz was quite sure Brenda knew that he was having an extramarital affair. Sharon's lips reached their destination and she looked up, her lustful gaze meeting his. He could see the playful glint in her eyes and new that she was about to give him her best and nothing less. He smiled at her softly and she winked at him in return. Her tongue glided around the head of his cock, circling it slowly. She could feel the way he was trying not to squirm under the warmth as she drew him into her mouth. He thrust his hips as she palmed his balls and could feel the door knob hitting his side. That would surely leave a mark, but it would be just another indication of her love for him, even if it was only given to him by her door and not Sharon herself.

She let out a long moan around his cock and drew him even further into her mouth. His entire body tensed as he felt himself hardening inside her mouth, a deep and guttural moan travelling through his throat on the way out of his body. Her mouth slowly retreated, lips kissed their way backwards until he was no longer in her mouth. Bending even further down, she licked the underside of his cock all the way from the base to the head. She loved feeling the excitement building up in his body, the way he stopped himself from pushing her head towards his groin. She enjoyed his obvious need to control himself and not be greedy. He deserved all the prizes just for being so considerate. And she was definitely going to give them to him. With a smile, she took his erected member into her mouth again, sucking on it hungrily again. She could hear his moans getting louder and more frequent by the moment and she hummed around him, enjoying his excited response as the vibration of her voice traveled down his length. Her fingers caressed up and down his inner thighs and he tilted his head back and screamed her name with such passion that she felt her own blood rushing to the nub between her legs. He emptied himself inside her mouth and she swallowed quickly.

"God, I love you," his voice was breathy. Still on her knees, Sharon looked down, feeling her face becoming hot and flush. She took a deep breath before she dared sneaking her gaze up and his eyes met it.

"Is that a trick?" she asked, her voice suddenly shy.

"I mean it, Sharon," he extended his hand to her and she took it, getting off the floor. He pulled her into his arms. She shuddered against his body and he didn't need an explanation why; he knew it was hard for her to believe words of affection; love has been cruel to her, burned her several times in the past. But his words were not empty; he has loved her for a long time, but he never dared telling her. In fact, he did not plan on telling her now; the words just slipped out of his mouth. "Sharon, look at me." She pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes. "I love you; for real, no tricks," he promised.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Well, we have to do something about all this love…" Fritz grinned and captured her lips between his. His fingers unlaced the strings of her corset and by the way she sighed into their kiss, he figured it was a good thing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and manhandled her down the hall and into her bedroom, where he quickly undressed her and pushed her down to the bed. He stood above her, appreciated her body. The skin of her chest, breasts and stomach was freckled and he thought it was one of the most beautiful things about her body. She was thin and had beautiful breasts and a gorgeous ass, but the freckles just enhanced her entire look. She arched her back and spread her legs a little, offering his a view of her private parts. He smiled and joined her in bed, taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth and sucking on it, extracting a deep moan from her mouth. Her arms came around his head and her fingers dug into his hair, staying there for a moment before sliding down his bare back. His mouth worked effectively on her nipple, alternating between gentle bites, long sucks and teasing kisses. His hand slid down her body and settled between her legs, his fingers rubbing her sensitive clit. She gasped in surprise and he smiled around her nipple, kissing the tip and moving to the other one. He could feel her becoming wet against his palm and he quickened his hand movements.

"I want you inside me now," her voice was a whisper, but he heard it and his hand moved from between her legs to her side. He propped himself on his elbows and kissed his way up her body, until his lips met hers. The ardor in her eyes was unmistakable and his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth, sending jolts of pleasure down her body. Her legs spread further and he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, coating it with her wetness. She muttered his name into his shoulder, following the word with a kiss, sucking the skin of his shoulder into her mouth. He groaned and slowly slid into her, enjoying the contented hums that she made at the feeling of him filling her with his length.

Their lips crushed together, their tongues danced around each other – taking and giving control, they hummed as they thrust and bucked against each other. Sharon arched her back, her breasts squeezing against his chest. The feeling of his rapid breath ghosting on her neck was almost as arousing as his cock grinding inside of her. Wrapping her legs around him, she felt him going deeper into her, extracting excited moans out of her throat. Their kisses grew more shuffled, their lips landing all over the place – nose, forehead, neck, chin, cheeks, eyes and ears – at that point it didn't really matter. They were entranced, captured in a moment where only their pleasure counted.

A loud and long 'oh' escaped from the depths of Sharon's throat as she climaxed, her body shivering against his. Fritz fell over the edge only moments later, his body collapsing on top of hers. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips grazing the skin at the base of her neck.

Sharon stared at the ceiling, feeling his chest rise and fall against hers, her fingers roaming up and down his muscular back, as if trying to map his body. She felt his lips pressing against the side of her neck and kissing along her collar bone and then descending, trailing down the valley between her breasts, her stomach until they reached the mound between her legs. Gently, he pushed her legs apart and his lips moved further down, his tongue darting out to glide over her nub. A loud hum slipped out of her lips. He smiled against the wet skin of her sex and took her bundle of nerves in his mouth, sucking on it and taking pleasure in her loud grunts. He slid two fingers into her canal, feeling her walls expand around them. She was wet and warm and the noises that she made were enough to make his balls tighten and the blood rush to his groin again. His fingers curved inside her, pressing into the sensitive spot at her upper wall. She cried out his name, in a way that she's never done before; it was a desperately aroused cry. He loved the sound of her voice, especially when it was high-pitched like that. His tongue caressed her clit in a circular motion, leaving it to explore her puffy and moist folds and going back to the nub again. A string of incoherent words left her mouth and her voice became husky by the moment. He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as he pumped them faster inside her. Her body shook and beads of sweat formed on her skin as Fritz's skilled tongue and fingers brought her over the edge for the second time that night. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and pulled himself upwards, resting his head on her stomach, his lips kissing a dark freckle above her navel. As the last waves of her orgasm subsided, Sharon pushed one arm behind her head and wrapped the other around Fritz's head, her fingers tracing the shell of his ear. She enjoyed the heaviness of his body on top of hers and even more what were the last moments before he would have to leave her apartment and go back to his home, to his wife. She knew the title 'wife' no longer held much of a meaning to him when it came to Brenda, but the former Deputy Chief was still the one who got to share her bed with him at night.

He kissed her stomach and then pushed himself off her body and came to lay by her side. She brought her palm to his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth and let out a sigh.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Never," he replied.

"That's not funny, Fritz," Sharon replied.

"Good, because I'm not joking," Fritz said, noticing and not for the first time that without her makeup, her face was slightly freckled too. "Brenda is in Atlanta and she'll be there for the next couple of weeks."

"So you're staying the night?" Sharon wondered.

"I can stay longer if you want me to," he grinned and could see the excitement in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, smiling as her eyes slowly closed. "Just so you know, this was the best trick or treating I've ever been to," he said.

"Happy Halloween," Sharon replied, feeling sleep engulfing her.

"It's happy indeed."


End file.
